


Wildest Dreams: Draco Malfoy Love Story

by Summerrose504



Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrose504/pseuds/Summerrose504
Summary: A young witch transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts during her fourth year with her adopted family and twin sister. She meets Draco Malfoy while at the Quidditch World Cup. They equally fall for one another but will their love for one another be enough to help their relationship survive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965451
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series and if you are interested please feel free to read my other stories there will definitely be a Fred Weasley love story for those interested in that.

**Skip to Chapter 1 if you have read Halfblood Princess or Make You Mine**

In June 1978 a young woman by the name of Cassandra Rice was attending Hogwarts and was in her seventh year. She had long straight chocolate brown hair and stunning dark brown eyes. She was a pureblooded witch although this was not important to her as it was for the rest of her house members as she was a Slytherin and one of the few friends Severus Snape actually had. Everyone believed this to be very odd when she was placed in the Slytherin house due to her kind and loving nature but the Sorting Hat never fails at the placement of the students.

It was the end of term everyone was saying their goodbyes, Cassandra was looking for Severus before she left. She spotted him under a tree reading a book, she gave a small smile then approached him "Severus" she spoke softly.

He looked up from his book pushing some hair back, "Cassandra...is everything alright?"

She gave a soft laugh and nodded "I wanted to say goodbye. This is our last day at Hogwarts before we all go to do great and wondrous things."

"Not all of us will go onto do great things, Cassie. Some of us are not as fortunate to already have a job waiting on us with the Ministry..." she took a seat next to him in the grass as he spoke "although Dumbledore did offer me a teaching position here once I gain more training. I am hoping it is the defense against the position of the dark arts."

"That is wonderful, Sev! You will be a great professor" she smiled at him clearly very proud, "I am not sure if I should join the ministry, my father got me the position. I want to travel and see the world" she leaned into him "we are young and clearly with the war going on we need to take risks and see what the world has to offer. We only have one life and I do not want to use it stuck in some office."

Severus tensed up a moment when she leaned into but relaxed after a moment, she made him feel comfortable and after losing Lily it was nice to have a friend again. "Cassie..."

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him

"I...I..." he was not sure how to explain how he felt to her.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes "I like you too and not just in a friend way. I like you more than that" she leaned in and kissed him. This caught Severus off guard but then responded to the kiss by kissing back and pulling her closer to him. She pulled away "Should we go somewhere..." she glanced around them; they were completely alone she looked back at him "more private." He just nodded unable to speak. She laughed and stood up then they went back to the school and found an abandoned classroom.

When Cassandra and Severus arrived at King's Cross, he pulled her to the side where it was a bit more private "I want to give you something...something to remember me by"

"How could I ever forget you? You are my friend just like Ann and Patrick" she said, Ann and Patrick were her friends from Ravenclaw who were dating each other.

He took a deep breath and pulled a necklace with a periwinkle flower on it "we do not what the future may hold but I hope that if you wear this that you will always remember me"

She smiled "I love it. It is beautiful...do I have to put it on myself?" He shook his head and she turned around and moved her hair in order for him to put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she turned back around and gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you. I will write to you"

"Look forward to it," he said as she walked away to find her parents.

_________________________________________________________________________

A month later Cassandra discovered herself expecting, she was sitting with her friend Ann "I am pregnant" she said "What do I do?"

Ann sighed, "Cassandra you do not have many options. You can keep it and raise it or give birth and give it up for adoption although with the current war there's already so many orphaned children or you can..."

Cassandra shook her head stopping Ann from finishing her sentence "I want this baby...I love the father I do but he is not fully there I think he is still in love with someone else.

Ann placed a hand on her friend's "then there is your answer. You can keep the baby; I would tell the father but that is me. If you do not want him involved then do not tell him. If he still in love with another then he will never be able to fully love you, the child may be but not you."

"I have not seen him since we went our separate ways at King's Cross...I am doing this on my own. This is my baby and I will raise it the way I see fit"

"If that is what you want to do then I will support you and I know Patrick will too. You will not raise the baby alone we are here for you"

Cassandra hugged her "You are the best!"

____________________________________________________________________________

In March 1979 Cassandra went into labor, she never told Severus about the baby. Ann was there to help her with everything. “Alright Cassandra one more push and the baby will be here,” the healer told her and with one final push the baby was born, “Congratulations! You have a daughter.”

The healer handed the baby to another healer to let Cassandra see before taking the baby to get cleaned up, “She is beautiful” she cried “She is mine.”

Ann squeezed her hand “Yes, she is. She is beautiful and no one is taking her from you.”

They got Cassandra and the baby to recovery; she was sitting in bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Do you have a name?” Ann asked

Cassandra touched the necklace Severus gave her while looking at her daughter “Periwinkle Elizabeth King”

“King? I do not remember attending school with someone with the last name King.”

She looked up “You did not know him. I met him in Hogsmeade and had a bit too much butterbeer.”

Ann nodded but did not believe that

In September 1981, Cassandra was working for the ministry and raising Periwinkle by herself, Ann tried to get her to join the Order but she claimed with work and being a single mother, she just did not have the time. Cassandra was at the burrow with Periwinkle and Ann and Patrick’s twin daughters, she was there to keep Molly company while everyone was out battling death eaters. The children were all asleep and the two were tidying up the living area while they waited.

“Shouldn’t they be back already?” Cassandra asked concerned as she glanced at the clock just as Arthur’s hand on the clock switched to home.

“There they are,” Molly said with relief as Arthur and some other members of the order came in as well.

“Molly” Arthur said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Cassandra searched the people who were there, “Where’s Ann? Patrick?”

The room went quiet no one wanting to say anything. Remus stepped forward “Cassie…”

“No…no…you are wrong! They can’t be!”

Molly came over to her, “There now child it will be alright.”

“Their daughters…they have no family. Ann was an orphan herself and Patrick lost his parents months ago. These girls have no one.”

“I suppose then they will go to an orphanage until they are adopted.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No I will do it. I will adopt them. Their parents were my best friends. I am their godmother I will take care of them…but it is no longer safe here. I am moving to America.”

A few days passed and they were having a joint funeral for Ann and Patrick, “Mummy and daddy loved you two very much.” she told Hallie and Holly who did not have a clue what was going on.

At the reception that was being held at the Burrow, Cassandra had just gotten the twins and Periwinkle to sleep for their afternoon nap. She went to the edge of the property she needed some space. She was leaning against a tree with the wind blowing, it was nearing October and the weather was becoming cooler. Footsteps approached from behind her, “I would like to be alone for a moment please.”

“You had a child,” the voice said

She looked up and turned towards the voice “Severus…what are you”

“I am apart of the order…I came to pay my respects to them.”

“Oh…I did not know you joined. Um…thank you for coming though.”

He nodded, “You are welcome. I will repeat though you had a child.”

“I did…Periwinkle”

Severus glanced at the necklace she still wore, “Periwinkle? Is she?”

“Look Severus I got to go. I leave tomorrow for America” she went to walk past him

“You did not answer my question!” he raised his voice which he had never done towards her before. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking “Is she mine?”

“Let go of me, Severus!” she tried to pull her arm from his grip.

Lily approached them coming to check on her, “Cassie are you alright?” she asked which made Severus release his grip then left.

“Yes, I am fine. Just Peri’s father trying to cause trouble.”

“Is her father Severus?”

She said nothing but gave a simple nod, “I do not want him to know.”

Lily nodded, “I understand”

The following day, Cassandra was at the docks preparing to board a ship to America. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Molly asked, everyone was there to say goodbye.

“I am sure. It is not safe here to raise these girls here. Hallie and Holly already lost both of their parents; I am not leaving them alone ever again.”

Molly nodded then gave them a hug as did everyone else.

“You are a very brave young witch, Cassie,” Remus told her as he was the last to say goodbye, “I will be back one day. I would like the girls to attend Hogwarts, know where they are from, and meet everyone until I feel it is finally safe to return then I will remain with them in America.” He nodded as the ship blew its horn for final boarding. She took the twins’ hands “Peri grabbed Holly’s hand and let’s go find our new home.”

They boarded the ship “Bye-bye!” the girls said once they were on board and waving goodbye to everyone on the docks.

What Cassandra did not know is that Severus had come to watch them leave as well. Lily who was at the docks as well saying goodbye looked behind her and noticed Severus standing in the far back, she handed Harry to James then excused herself claiming she needed to use the loo. She went to him “You did not say goodbye?”

He looked at her, “We ended on bad terms.”

“Did you? Or did you bail on her? From what I gathered from Ann was that you never answered her letters when she wrote now, she did not know she was writing to you but it was obvious of course. Cassie was in love with you.”

“I was in love with another. I love her too but not as much I loved someone else.”

“Her daughter is yours. It is of course very obvious; Periwinkle resembles you very much.”

“I am not the father type.”

“You could be if you tried. I should go though.”

Severus looked back towards the ship as it was sailing away towards America.


	2. Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup**

Thirteen years had passed and Cassandra had returned to England now married to a pureblooded wizard by the name of Richard Banks, who she met while working for Magical Congress of the United States of America. He worked with the department of international magical cooperation. The two had two daughters together, Mallory who is eleven, and Alicia who is nine. They also were continuing to raise Periwinkle, Hallie, and Holly. Cassandra decided to keep Hallie and Holly’s last name as Porter instead of changing it to Rice like her maiden name or King like her first daughters’ last name. They had recently been transferred to London for his job in order for the United States of America to have someone permanently staying in touch with the Ministry of Magic, she also worked for this department and managed to get a transfer as well due to previously being from the London area. They had moved to a house close to the burrow and had recently gotten back in touch with the Weasley family.

It was the day before the Quidditch World Cup and they were all over at the burrow before they would go to the World Cup together with them and the Diggory family, although due to their positions with the ministry their family would be seated in the Top Box with the Minister of Magic himself instead of with Weasley family.

Cassandra was with Molly inside while looking out one of the windows at the children who were playing or socializing with one another “Holly looks very much like Ann,” Molly commented. Holly had long curly blonde hair with emerald green eyes, her twin sister Hallie did not share her hairstyle or color but did share the same eye color. Hallie was a straight brunette-haired girl. Their personalities were also opposites from one another, Holly was similar to Hermione loved to gain as much knowledge as possible and had a great memory while Hallie could care less about learning and was more interested in fashion, music, and simply having a good time.

Cassandra nodded, “She is. She has her brain and her heart. I think she will be a Ravenclaw like her parents when they have the sorting ceremony this year although at Ilvermorny she was a Thunderbird which is told to be similar to Gryffindor so we will see. Hallie on the other hand I do not know she is…I do not know how to put this. Love the child but my word she’s difficult at times.”

Molly laughed, “I understand what you mean, I feel that way about Fred and George at times. Love all my children but those two give me a run for my money.”

***

Holly was sitting with Hallie and Hermione under one of the shady trees while the boys, Ginny, Periwinkle, and Alicia played a game. Hermione and Holly were reading the books they had gotten for the start of the coming term while Hallie was reading Witch Weekly, “Why do you read that nonsense? There is simply no good knowledge that comes from reading about celebrities,” Holly informed her sister.

Hallie rolled her eyes and laid her magazine gently in her lap, “My dear sister you simply just do not understand that these contain just as much knowledge as your books but these are better, they have pictures. See look at this picture of Victor Krum, is he not attractive? Perhaps we will meet him tomorrow.”

Holly gave Hermione a side glance look then looked back at her, “You should be preparing for school. We are starting at an entirely new school this year, thankfully we finally have friends.”

“I am more interested in the guys they will have. I have had enough of American boys give me the English men.”

Periwinkle came over just as she said this and laughed, “Oh but I thought you were interested in a certain redhead,” she teased glancing over at Fred and George who were heading over.

She glared at her as they approached them, “Hello ladies,” George greeted grabbing one of the waters that were there for them.

“Hello Hallie,” Fred said grabbing his own water and sitting next to her. She turned pink in the face nearly matching the shade of pink sundress she was wearing. Everyone noticed and laughed except Fred who did not understand, “what is so funny.”

“Oh nothing,” Hermione said through a laugh.

“I’m going to tell him,” Periwinkle and George whispered to one another “Jinks!”

Hallie stood up with a huff, “You all belong in Slytherin. You are all mean…except you Fred you can remain in Gryffindor. I am going to write a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore informing him to move all you to Slytherin immediately!” she stormed off.

“Hallie! Oh, calm down!” Periwinkle called after her as she disappeared into the burrow with Fred following close behind her to try and cheer her up.

“Why don’t they just get together already? It is obvious they like each other,” Mallory said joining the group and having a seat.

“See even the eleven-year-old noticed they like each other” George commented.

“But they are clueless of their love for one another,” Periwinkle reminded as they were all called inside to eat dinner.

On the day of the World Cup, the Banks family was up in the Top Box waiting for the game to begin. Holly was at the buffet and reached to grab a plate when another hand touched hers, “Sorry, go a…” she looked at the person whose hand touched hers. She looked to see a tall, bleached blonde hair young wizard, “go ahead.”

He looked at her and paused just looking at her then said, “Ladies first.”

“Thank you,” she grabbed a plate, “I’m Holly.”

“Draco,” he grabbed a plate as well, “you are not from around, here are you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You sound American,” he reached for a green apple then spoke quickly, “that is not a bad thing though. I am sure Americans are wonderful, I just have never met one.”

Holly laughed and grabbed a red apple, “I grew up in America but was born here. My family recently moved back here.”

“Really? You attended Ilvermorny then?”

“I did. I was a Thunderbird, but I will be attending Hogwarts this term.”

“I go to Hogwarts. I am a Slytherin.”

“My godmother,” she nodded towards her family, “she was in Slytherin but my parents were Ravenclaws.”

Draco made a face at that, “Oh…where are your parents then? Did they not come to see the game?”

She looked down at her plate, “Um…they died when I was a year old,” she looked back at him as her voice dropped to a whisper, “death eaters killed them.”

His face became saddened as he looked into her eyes, “I am so sorry to hear that. I am…”

“Draco!” Lucius snapped

“I got to go. I will see you at Hogwarts.”

She smiled softly, “I hope so. Nice meeting you, Draco.” He gave her a smile then went over to his father and she went to her family.

“Who was that,” Periwinkle asked glancing over at Draco and his father.

“His name is Draco. He attends Hogwarts.”

“Ooo,” she said, “he is not bad looking either. If you do not take him I will.”

“Peri! You are bad!”

She sighed, “what can I say? I enjoy the fun.”

“Hush! The game is starting!” Alicia cheered barely able to contain her excitement.

When the game ended, they returned to their tents, they were inside their tent discussing the game. “I wanted Bulgaria to win!” Alicia complained tossing her hat on the ground.

“At least Krum caught the snitch,” Richard told her picking up the hat and giving it back to her, “try to find the good in this. They lost this time but this won’t be the last game they will win more in the future.”

“You are right, dad,” she hugged him as there was a loud boom outside and screaming, “Dad?”

“Stay here,” he said and went to look at what was going on. He stepped outside the tent to quickly came back inside, “Run! Now! Death eaters are attacking the campsite.”

“What?” Cassandra said as she ushered the kids outside. They stood outside and everyone was running, “Peri and Alicia stay together. Hallie and Holly stay together. Mallory come with us. Run!”

They all ran in different directions away from the attacks, “Hallie come on!” Holly yelled back at her as she tried to run.

“But my clothes!” she whined running as best as she could.

“Forget the clothes! We can buy more we need to go or we will be killed!” she grabbed her arm and dragged her until people kept pushing against them and she ended up letting go and getting separated from her, “Hallie! Hallie! Where are you?” She searched the best she could then someone grabbed her arm, “Let go of me!” She looked to see Draco, “Draco it's you!”

“Come on let’s go! We need to get to a safe place.”

“But my sister. I lost her in a mix of people.”

He scanned the area the best he could then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, “Get her to safety now. I will find the sister,” he let go of Holly’s arm, “what is your sister’s name?”

“Hallie Porter. She has brown hair and green eyes. Please find her.”

“I will just go with my friends they will get you to safety.”

Crabbe and Goyle did not speak a word to Holly but pulled her along with them to safety. They waited with her till Draco showed up with Hallie, “Hallie!” Holly ran to her and hugged her who hugged her back, “I was so scared I lost you. Are you ok?”

She nodded, “Thank you,” they both told Draco then continued further into safety.

Goyle looked at Draco once they were further away, “is that the girl?” Draco nodded, “she does not seem very special.”

Draco glared at him, “Shut up Goyle. She is different.” He watched her and Hallie fade into the crowd rushing to safety.

Hallie and Holly eventually were reunited with their family and returned to the burrow. “What was that mark that appeared in the sky?” Alicia asked as they were getting cleaned up

“The dark mark,” Periwinkle said as she was brushing her sister’s hair out to make sure all the soot from the fire was out.

“The dark mark?” she asked as the others listened for Periwinkle’s response.

She nodded, “It is the symbol Voldermort,” everyone shuddered at the mention of his name, “and his followers, the death eaters, use this symbol. It is the symbol that everyone fears most. You know when you see it that your worst fear has just occurred.”

Hallie and Holly looked at each other, “So…who is ready for school to start. A new year and a new school, it will be a great year.” Holly said trying to make it a happier subject although it did not help much.


	3. Chapter 2: New Year New School

**Chapter 2: New Year New School**

It was September 1st and everyone had arrived upon the platform to board the Hogwarts Express for the journey to Hogwarts. “Are you sure we should send them,” Cassandra asked her husband, she had been nervous since the attacks at the World Cup.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes, “They will be perfectly fine at Hogwarts.”

“Yeah mom we will be fine,” Periwinkle said looking at her mother.

“Please behave this year. I do not need to be getting letters from Dumbledore saying how you have not been acting correctly. He is doing us a great favor and accepting you, Hallie, and Holly into the school even though you are not first years.”

She rolled her eyes, “I am perfectly capable of learning magic on my own. I do not need a school to teach me.”

“Watch your tongue, young lady. You are a great witch…much better at making potions that performing spells correctly though,” she sighed then hugged her, “I am going to miss you my darling. My first baby, I love you so much.”

Periwinkle hugged her back and rested her head on her shoulder, “I love you too.”

They all said their final goodbyes then Hallie, Holly, Mallory, and Periwinkle all boarded the train with the golden trio. Once onboard, the four of them found their own compartment while the golden trio was in one next door to them. Hallie and Holly did not stay in the compartment long before deciding to go ‘explore’ which was really just an excuse for them to go find Draco and Fred.

Mallory noticed that they had been gone a while and mentioned this to Periwinkle, “I will go find her stay here but they probably ran into,” she left to go find her.

Holly discovered Draco and his friends in the Slytherin section of the trained approached him, “Hello,” she said to all of them.

“What do you want?” Pansy looked her up and down not approving of an unknown person speaking to them and especially one, not from Slytherin.

“I was coming over to say hello to Draco. We met at the World Cup.”

This did not sit well with Pansy, “Are you a first-year?”

“Do I look like a first-year?”

Draco spoke up a bit too eagerly, “Holly is a transfer student from Ilvermorny. She is a fourth-year like us, right?”

“That is correct,” she smiled glad to see he still remembered her, “but I was born here. My parents and godmother attended Hogwarts,

“Well…Holly, you will soon learn that some people are best to stick with their own kind like our houses. Us Slytherins stick together,” she looked at Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise they all nodded in agreement except Draco who just sat there.

“My parents were Ravenclaws but my godmother was a Slytherin during their time at Hogwarts.”

Pansy put the pieces together “Oh your godmother is the odd Slytherin my mother told me about. Your godmother did not belong in Slytherin, she was too…nice.”

“What is wrong with being nice? People treat you better if you treat them with equal kindness.”

“No. People respect power and money. Your godmother had money, the Rice family is very wealthy but she gave it all up when she decided to go get herself knocked up and have a mudblood as a child. If I was having a baby that was not a pureblood, I would have definitely gotten rid of it. Such a disgrace to bring that kind into this world. Mudbloods disgusting,” she snickered, “Oh that is right she adopted twin halfblooded babies.” Holly was speechless.

Periwinkle approached at this point to bring Holly back to their family, “What did you just call her?”

“Peri, it's…”

“She called you a mudblood.”

“It is not the worst thing I have been called. Let’s just leave it,” she tried to pull her away.

She nodded and started to follow then turned and punched Pansy in the face, “Do not mess with me or my family, bitch!”

“Peri!” Holly said looking at Pansy screaming on the floor holding her nose this got the attention of the other Slytherins nearby

Periwinkle dragged Holly away from the forming crowd as they could hear Pansy saying through her cries, “That new girl with the black hair did it! She just hit me for no reason. She is crazy!”

The train arrived at Hogwarts, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called to everyone.

“Mallory, you go that way we will meet you in the great hall,” Holly told her and she went with the other first years.

They got into the carriages, but when they arrived Hallie, Holly, and Periwinkle were approached by Professor McGonagall, “Periwinkle King, Hallie Porter, and Holly Porter?” she asked looking up from the piece of parchment she had in her hand.

“Yes,” Holly answered for the trio.

“Come with me. You will join the first-year students for their sorting ceremony.”

“The first years but we are fourth- and fifth-year students,” Hallie groaned, “this is not good for my image.”

Holly and Periwinkle rolled their eyes as they followed McGonagall through the school and to the group of first-years waiting outside the great hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke with the trio and the first-years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” This got everyone excited especially the first-years, “We have two fourth-year transfer students and one fifth-year transfer student who will be sorted first then we will continue with the first-years students,” with that the doors opened and they proceed into the hall. Once they reached the front of the hall, they all gathered around as close as they could with Hallie, Holly, and Periwinkle at the front.

Holly was looking at all the teachers trying to put a name to a face from the names and descriptions that Hermione had given her. She spotted Snape right away, especially since he was looking directly at them, “Peri...that professor is staring at us,” she whispered glancing at her then back at Snape.

Periwinkle looked at her then Snape who quickly looked away from them just as McGonagall spoke, “Before we begin the sorting ceremony for our first-year students we are welcoming three new students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin with their sorting then will move onto the first-year students,” she looked at the girls and first-years, “when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be seated into your houses.” She looked at her list, “Periwinkle King.”

Periwinkle stepped forward with everyone watching her, the other professors had a look of confusion due to her strong resemblance towards Snape but they tried to hide it until she turned and the students at their tables began to whisper to one another. She took a seat on the stool and let out a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head, the sorting hat then called out, “Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table cheered as she got off the stool and walked over to the table, “Hallie Porter,” McGonagall said as the cheers from Slytherin died down. Hallie took her seat on the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. Her sorting took longer than Periwinkle’s but she was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw.

“What?” Holly said confused but gave her sister a smile as Hallie walked past her to join her house.

“Holly Porter,” McGonagall said, Holly approached the seat as she sat down, she scanned the hall her eyes locking with Draco’s with sadness as McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

“Ah, Holly Porter. I wondered when I would be having you join us. You have your mother’s kindness perhaps Hufflepuff would do you well but you have an excellent mind. You do great to follow your parents and sister into Ravenclaw but I do not see this as the house that is truly the one for you. Let me see I think you belong in…Gryffindor!”

The hall cheered as she joined the Gryffindors receiving a hug from Hermione as she sat down, “Mallory Banks.” Holly watched as Mallory sat down and also sorted into Gryffindor.

“I cannot wait to tell mom I got into Gryffindor!” she said excitedly as she sat down next to Holly while the other first-years got sorted.

“She will be very proud of you. Just like I am,” Holly gave her a hug then watched the other students get sorted. She felt eyes watching her and glanced over to see Draco looking at her and this is when he knew their friendship was over.

“He is not worth it,” Hermione said noticing where she was looking, “you can still love Peri. She probably ended up in Slytherin because of Cassie and her family this does not mean Peri is evil.”

Holly looked at her, “I do not like him. He is probably part of the death eaters who attacked the campgrounds. He is not worth my time. I am here to learn not to worry about love.”

Hermione just nodded unable to believe this, she looked at Ron and Harry who seemed to have the same concern. Once they were all settled in their seat Harry looked towards the staff table, Hermione looked as well and asked, “Where’s the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” Everyone who had been listening looked at the table as well looking up and down the table.

“Is it common to have this many empty seats?” Mallory asked.

“It is common for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to be replaced each year. We have had a new one the past three terms,” Ron told her as a flashing of lighting filled the sky above them, “I do wish they would hurry though and let us eat.” With that Dumbledore approached the podium and announced the serving of the feast.

Once everyone was fed Dumbledore stepped forward again and smiled towards all the sudden before him, “Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices,” he then went over Mr. Filch’s list of forbidden objects and places that were forbidden to all students. He also made the reminder that all third years and above were the ones who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade as long as they had permission from a guardian, “It also pains me to say that the Inner-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

“What?” Harry gasped as were the other quidditch players at each house table.

“This is due to an event that will be occurring in October and will be requiring much of the teachers’ time and energy. I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year—”

At this exact moment, the hall filled with a great rumble of thunder and the doors of the hall blew open. A man stood in the doorway and every head in the hall turning towards him. The figure was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lighting. The man began to walk to the front. Once at the front he approached Dumbledore. He shook hands with Dumbledore then took a seat. “May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody.” No one clapped at this except Dumbledore and Hagrid, Holly started to but stopped when she noticed no one else at the tables were.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore started again smiling at the students, “we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. To explain this with more detail we have Mrs. Cassandra Banks, who works with International Affairs at the Ministry of Magic.”

“Mom?” Mallory said confused as Cassandra entered from a side door behind the staff tables.

Cassandra approached the podium, as she approached, she glanced at Professor Snape then continued towards Dumbledore and greeted him with a shake of the hand. Dumbledore took his seat and she turned towards the students, “Good evening, everyone. I hope everyone has enjoyed the feast that was served tonight. Now like Professor Dumbledore mentioned my name is Cassandra Banks and I am here to discuss this exciting event that will be occurring here. The event that will be happening is called the Triwizard Tournament.

“You are joking!” Fred said loudly.

“Thank you for that, Mr. Weasley,” she and the other students laughed as she looked at him then back at the other student, “I am not joking though. Let us discuss the Triwizard Tournament more. Some of you may not know what the tournament actually is. I will give a small explanation for those who do not know what it is. The Triwizard Tournament was first established hundreds of years ago as a friendly competition between three of the largest European schools of wizardry. These schools include Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions selected go on to compete in three different tasks. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October and the selection of students will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory for their school, and a thousand galleons in prize money.”

“I’m going to win it!” Fred said to everyone around him at the table.

“This is a very deadly tournament, Fred,” Holly said, “I am pretty sure they will have strict rules as to who can and cannot join.”

“The Ministry of Magic though has imposed an age limit for those who wish to enter. Students who wish to enter must be seventeen years or older if they wish to be considered. This is due to how dangerous and difficult these tasks will be. Dumbledore will be making sure that no one hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion,” she looked towards Fred, George, and Periwinkle. “If anyone has any further questions about the tournament, I will be glad to answer them I will be here most of the term. With that I wish everyone goodnight,” she turned and walked to sit at one of the seats.

Dumbledore stood, “Thank you, Mrs. Banks. And with that every one it is now bedtime.”

Everyone stood and left the hall, “come on Holly and Mallory we will show you the way,” Harry told them.

“You go ahead,” Holly said, “I want to talk to Cassie for a minute.”

“Won’t you get lost?” Hermione asked, “you do not know where our dorms are or the password.”

“McGonagall can tell me. I am sure she will understand.”

The snickered, “Alright,” they said and walked off with Mallory.

Holly waited a few minutes left the Hall and was searching for Draco, she tried to find the other Slytherins but as she rounded a corner an arm grabbed hers and pulled her down a side hall, “hey! Let…” she looked and saw Draco, “Draco,” she smiled.

“Holly, I’m sorry…I cannot talk to you around others anymore.”

“It is because I am a halfblood?”

“That is part of it but you are a Gryffindor and I cannot talk to Gryffindors since I am a Slytherin.”

“Yes, you can. Cassie did when she attended here.”

He sighed, “Holly…we just can’t.”

“I thought you were different,” she walked off from him upset.

He watched her leave, “I do not have a choice,” he said to no one but himself.


End file.
